


Deli Meat

by secretlyHipster



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Deus ex machina :P, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyHipster/pseuds/secretlyHipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So are you going to fuck me or not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deli Meat

**Author's Note:**

> One morning before school, I woke up thinking about deli meat for some weird reason??? I don't even KNOW, man.

Bored.

He was bored, and Bakura wasn't helping. All he'd been doing all day was mindlessly stare at the TV, stuffing his face with the half-rate grocery store garbage samples they'd gotten in the mail from Ishizu's dumb shopping card she'd established with the local grocery shop over a year previous.

Malik sat on the recliner, his head propped sideways on his hand, staring at Bakura through whiteblonde bangs. Bakura noticed, but he didn't acknowledge it because he knew what Malik wanted. Which Bakura definitely wouldn't have minded participating in, except that it was far more fun to watch his blonde partner-in-crime squirm in his own skin.

"So are you going to fuck me or not?" Malik finally asked, narrowing his eyes to show how he totally wasn't going to give up just because Bakura was being playfully cruel. If he'd admitted defeat at that lovely aspect of Bakura's character ever before, he wouldn't be where he was, lounging in a flat with a man he truly felt something for.

Bakura smirked, emptying the contents of one of the sample cups into his mouth. His mahogany eyes remained fixed on the television, watching some chick get stabbed in the gut by the edge of a broken mirror.

She let out a shriek, and Malik let out a light sigh, setting his jaw.

When the verbal approach and all else failed, direct was the only way to go.

Step one: He had to remove any other distractions.

Malik stood up, and Bakura noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye. Malik brushed off the thighs of his cargo pants as he approached the couch, which Bakura was sitting on, cross-legged and gorgeous. His chin was still tilted firmly downward, eyeing the TV like there wasn't a very sexy, very willing boy hovering over him, and all that mattered was the movie playing before him.

Damn, his poker face was perfect. Ryou's poker face, plus his influence. Whatever.

Malik reached down and grabbed the remote, turning the television off and taking the batteries out, tossing one AA to each end of the room. As they were landing with twin clunks, Bakura's eyes linked lazily from the blank TV to the sample tray in his lap, sticking firmly with his plan to piss the youngest Ishtar off.

"Goddamn it," Malik muttered, setting his mouth in a stubborn line. There wasn't much he could do about the sample tray without causing a huge mess, so he picked his only option: fingering several of the leftover trays at once and dumping them all in his own mouth simultaneously. He did it again, and the tray's distraction supply was effectively depleted.

Malik pushed the empty tray, along with the cups onto the couch cushion next to Bakura, emptying up his lap for one cargo-clad ass. He took the opportunity, pressing his backside to Bakura's thighs, forcing him to uncross his legs, and taking his bottom lip between his teeth in a playful nip.

"How about now?"

Bakura's smirk returned, and he quirked an eyebrow, his eyes floating between Malik's lavender eyes and his pink lips. "I was actually watching that movie," he said, but Malik knew he didn't care about the movie.

Malik, watching his gaze, knew he'd won, but before he could kiss Bakura again, the thief took over by initiating a brutal pre-coital kiss.

Controlling. Demanding. Just like him.

They made out, Malik's back pressed against the sofa and Bakura against him, but the tan teen was getting tired of foreplay by the time Bakura was slipping out of his button-up, revealing the fitted, striped tee beneath that hugged his muscles deliciously.

"Just do it already," Malik breathed, tugging at the thighs of Bakura's all-too-on pants.

Normally, Bakura would ignore the request just because he was an ass (an ass who loved foreplay, Malik had come to realize), but he unzipped his jeans, revealing a flash of maroon boxers.

"Oh," Malik's stomach flipped, but not in the good butterflies-nesting-on-his-intestinal-tract way; but in the where-the-hell's-the-bathroom way. He pressed a hand to his abdomen, trying to ease the pain. It was probably just…

Okay, it wasn't probably just anything. Bakura raised an eyebrow as Malik struggled his way out from between his muscled thighs, half-naked and victorious as he rushed to the bathroom.

As soon as he made it to the toilet, he doubled over, clutching his bare stomach with both arms as he vomited into the porcelain, over and over, until his body was satisfied with its own detox.

When he looked up, Bakura was standing at the door, arms crossed and leaning on the doorframe. "So that's what happens when a vegetarian eats assorted deli meats. Huh."

Malik splashed his sweating face with water from the sink, then wiped it with the hand towel. He was shaking from vomiting, and his stomach ached dully from the intrusive seared flesh. "Why the hell didn't you stop me?"

"I figured you saw it. I figured you were either desperate, or you'd had a psychotic break. Either way, letting you eat it produced the more interesting outcome." Bakura winked, and Malik looked over to glare at him. He was still half-dressed, his boxers peeking through his zipper. It was tempting to just jump him again, but something about vomiting his guts out made the idea much less appealing.

"Fuck you," he said instead, quickly brushing his teeth to rid himself of the taste, but his eyes betrayed him, showing forgiveness as they scoured his exposed form.

Jesus, he'd fallen hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old. Also the reason I'm uploading so much old shit onto here is because I realized I have way more stuff on my fanfiction.net account than on this one.   
> Hopefully, I'll be posting some new shit once school lets out for summer in a few days. ;)


End file.
